1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal reproduction method for a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus which accomplishes a high linear recording density and a high track density, and this type of magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
To improve the linear recording density of magnetic recording and reproducing apparatuses such as a magnetic disk apparatus, in general, it is essential to reduce the magnetic gap length of the magnetic heads, particularly, the reproducing head, in addition to the improvement of the performance of a magnetic recording medium and the reduction of the spacing between the head and the medium.
Even when the magnetic gap length of the reproducing head is shortened, the throat height of the magnetic gap should be reduced in order to secure the reproduction output. This demands the high-precision processing of the throat height, which seems difficult to achieve according to the state-of-the-art processing technology. When the contact recording which causes the magnetic head to contact a magnetic recording medium in recording signals is employed as the recording density of a magnetic disk apparatus is improved, however, the magnetic gap may be worn or disappear quickly. Under this circumstance, as far as the reproduction is concerned, the technology that ensure signal reproduction with a super high linear resolution as compared with the prior art is desired.
As mentioned above, the conventional signal reproduction technology for magnetic recording and reproducing apparatuses has a difficulty to further increase the linear resolution at the time of signal reproduction.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a signal reproduction method and a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus, which can significantly improve the linear resolution (linear recording density) and can accomplish signal reproduction at a high precision and a high SN ratio over a wide frequency band.